Pokemon 10 ----- (Story #7, in 5 parts)
by Squeakgator
Summary: Sorry this story took so long to edit! I've been dreading working on this particular episode (I don't like it as much as Story #6, but this one's still funny!)


Pokemon 10

#7 "The World of Trainers" Part 1: The Bug Catchers

Setting: On a dirt track surrounded by forest trees on Route 5, at about 9:00 a.m. Aster was siting on a tree stump, writing something on paper, while Bulbasaur literally reading over his shoulder. Kellaya, who's been exploring the nearby forests, came over to him. 

KELLAYA: Hi Aster! What are you doing? 

ASTER: Hmm? Oh. Just writing letters. 

KELLAYA: Letters?! Why? 

ASTER: Well, remember that jerk, Phos? Well, probably the best way to drive his evil empire out of business is to make sure everyone knows about how he runs his corporation and to stop buying any of his products. So I'm telling all my pen pals to do just that. 

KELLAYA: What I meant was why are you writing primitive, low class, snail mail letters instead of e-mails.

ASTER: Hmf! Well, excuse me if I want to preserve an old tradition, but I like writing!

KELLAYA: But you've been writing all morning! 

ASTER: Well, you know how many friends I have. I have pen pals all over the planet! In fact, that's one of the reasons why we're going to Cerulean City, remember? My pen pal Lewis is there. He's a Pokemon breeder-in-training. Maybe he could help me in my training. 

KELLAYA: I thought you were going there for a Cascade Badge. 

ASTER: Well, that too. We've got a lot of traveling to do sis. First, we go to Cerulean. Then I want to see if Professor Oak will classify Railsnail. 

KELLAYA: And then what? 

ASTER: Well…who knows? I want to be the world's greatest Pokemon Master, and that could take me anywhere. I have the whole world before me Kellaya, a whole world for adventuring and exploring. Bulbasaur and me are gonna go far one day. And nothing's gonna stop us. I'll go anywhere, and I'll do anything, to reach the Pokemon League. That's the life of a Pokemon trainer! 

KELLAYA: That's me to! I'm gonna be a Pokemon trainer one day!

ASTER: Well, Mom won't like that much, but you can do it. I'll even be there for you. You know, when I get a break from being the greatest Pokemon Master ever!

KELLAYA: (giggling) Yeah. 

ASTER: Although, if you don't mind, I want to get these letters done BEFORE I turn into an old codger with hair growing out of my ears.

Kellaya really liked Aster's description of a Pokemon trainer's life. She silently watched along with Bulbasaur as Aster wrote more letters. 

Then, suddenly... 

ANYA: (from far away) HA HA HA!!! LOSER!!! I WIN!! 

Anya's scream made Aster, Kellaya, and Bulbasaur jump. Aster stopped his writing and put his things away. 

KELLAYA: Was that Anya? 

ASTER: Do you have to ask? 

BULBASAUR: Bulba-saur. 

The three of them ran towards the source of the scream. 

New setting: On a dirt crossroad surrounded by wide-open farms, on Route 5, at about 9:05 a.m. It looked like a few dozen people own some farmland on this area of the route, and set up a small community of farmers. The children of all the farmers are, of course, getting caught up in the popular craze of becoming Pokemon trainers, so it appears that most of the children here are bug catcher's. Presently, Anya has finished battling a young and small bug catcher named Han. Anya won. 

ANYA: HURRAY!!! HURRAY!!! I WON!!! I WON!!! YOU LOST!!! YOU LOST!!! 

HAN: (depressed and annoyed) Alright, alright, I know you won. You don't have to make such a big deal about it. 

ANYA: Yeah, I know. I'm sorry...I just like to remind everyone that I WON!!! I WON!!! HA HA!!! LOSER!!! 

HAN: SHUT UP! 

At that moment, Aster, Kellaya, and Bulbasaur came running up to Anya and Han. 

KELLAYA: Hey Anya, why are you yelling? We could hear you yelling from half a mile down the road! 

ANYA: OH! I'm sorry if I worried you. It's just that I WON!!! I WON!!! I WON A BATTLE!!! Boy, I love winning.

ASTER: (insultingly) We know. We heard your ear-piercing cry from the forest. I bet people on the other side of the planet could hear your glass-shattering voice. 

ANYA: WHAT?!!! I'LL SHOW YOU AN EAR PIERCING CRY!!! 

HAN: (interrupting the argument) You know this girl? 

KELLAYA: (she, Aster, and Bulbasaur just noticed there was someone else here) Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't see you there. Who are you? 

HAN: I'm Han. (gloating) I live on the Northwest farm and I'm a master bug catcher of these parts! 

ANYA: Master? Trust me, you've got a long way to go. 

Han seemed depressed by that comment. 

ASTER: ANYA! That's not nice! 

ANYA: I'm not trying to hurt the kid's feelings. I'm trying to let him know his level of experience is plain compared to me. And I'm offering helpful criticism. 

ASTER: (to Han) That's Anya. Don't worry about her. She's just arrogant because of her family. 

ANYA: RIGHTFULLY arrogant! And if you DON'T mind, I can introduce myself! (to Han) I'm Anya Fever, of the Pokemon family Fever's. 

HAN:...the who? 

ANYA: (angry) INSULENCE!!! 

ASTER: (interrupting) Anyway, that's my sister Kellaya, and this is my Bulbasaur. 

KELLAYA: Hi! 

BULBASAUR: Bulba! 

ASTER: And I'm Aster, from Vermilion City. 

HAN: (awe stricken) VERMILION CITY? WOW! You come from a big city by the sea! Is everyone there rich, like I've heard? You must all be millionaires! But...why are you all the way over here? Isn't Vermilion City kind of far away? The nearest big city with rich millionaires is Saffron! 

KELLAYA: (remembering Phos) Don't remind us. 

BULBASAUR: (also remembering Phos) Bulba. Saur. 

ASTER: Well, I'm a traveling Pokemon trainer. 

ANYA: Me to! That must be why I beat you just a moment ago. 

Hearing this news, Han suddenly became very excited! 

HAN: YOU'RE POKEMON TRAINERS?!!! WOW!!! THAT'S INCREADIBLE!!! THAT'S WHY THAT COOL BULBASAUR IS WALKING AROUND WITH YOU!!! 

BULBASAUR: (flattered) Bulbasaur! 

HAN: YOU MUST HAVE ALL SORTS OF POKEMON!!! (looking at Aster's belt) YEAH, YOU'VE GOT FOUR ON YOU RIGHT NOW!!! I BET YOU HAVE HUNDREDS OF OTHERS IN STORAGE!!! 

ASTER: Um...sure! 

ANYA: (sarcastic) Oh, sure he does! Makes you wonder why the all mighty Aster doesn't even have a badge! Liar. 

ASTER: Oh, you're one to talk!

HAN: AND WHAT'S THAT THING? THAT'S...YOUR POKEDEX!!!!!!! (overcome with excitement, he grabbed the Pokedex off of Aster's belt) CAN I LOOK AT IT?!!! 

ASTER: NO! DON'T TOUCH… 

Unfortunately, Han already pressed around every button a few dozen times ;) . That's when the Pokedex security system kicked in. (Note from Squeakgator: The Pokedex security system was first introduced in Pokemon 10 story #4. Just thought you'd like to know. :) ) 

When Han started pressing buttons on the Pokedex, many beams of electricity grabbed onto Han's arm and wouldn't let go! Unfortunately, he also had his face right up to the Pokedex, so it clung tightly onto his face as well! It was also howling a loud siren, right in Han's ear. (Note from Squeakgator: Unfortunate, but funny! :) ) 

HAN: (with his face and hands stuck to Jeeves the Pokedex because of electric beams and a siren blaring in his ear)AiAiAiAiAiAiAiAiAiAiAiAiAiAiAiA iAiAiAiAiAiAiAiAiAiAiAi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

ASTER: …it. H'oh boy.

ANYA: (to Aster) DON'T JUST STAND THERE GAWKING YOU MORON!!! TURN IT OFF!!! 

ASTER: JEEVES, RELEASE!!! 

The Pokedex stopped its siren and dropped to the ground; Aster picking it up. All the kids checked Han, who looked kind of messed up. 

KELLAYA: Um...you ok? 

HAN: (dizzy and delirious) Hadu...koola...isaduata...adyaduwaduwadu... 

ANYA: I don't think he's ok. 

ASTER: (sarcastically) Gee, what tipped you off? 

ANYA: Hey, this is the fault of your stupid butler-dex, so don't be sarcastic at me! 

ASTER: You're saying this is MY FAULT?! If he grabbed YOUR Pokedex, a hundred-volt shock would have blown him away by now! 

ANYA: YEAH, WELL, HE DIDN'T, SO... 

KELLAYA: (interrupting) Jeez, he's pretty messed up! I think we should find out where he lives and get him home. 

HAN: (dizzy and delirious) Haydohuyo...guvoyo... lovidowanado... 

ASTER: Yeah. He said he lives in the Northwest. There aren't many houses anywhere, so finding out where he lives should be easy. 

ANYA: Alright, let's get going. 

HAN: Kudiyadowadowadowadowadowado... 

Aster and Bulbasaur carried Han Northwest, with Anya and Kellaya close behind. 

Little did our heroes realize that a cloud of smog, coming in from the North, was slowly heading their way. 

Pokemon 10

#7 "The World of Trainers" Part 2: Junior Trainer Male

Setting: Inside a house surrounded by farms on Route 5, at about 11:00 a.m. Han was just coming into contiousness. Kellaya, watching him sleep, was the first to notice. 

KELLAYA: Hey guys! He's awake! 

Han got up to notice his surroundings. He was on his sofa in his living room in his house. It was actually well decorated, Anya thought when she first came in earlier, considering that Han's family business is farming. Aster, Anya, & Bulbasaur just came in and crouched down beside Han. 

ASTER: Hi. You're awake. Welcome back. 

HAN: I'm...home. 

ANYA: Yeah, we found out where you live and brought you home after Aster's Pokedex knocked you out. 

ASTER: (a little annoyed) It could've happened with ANY Pokedex! It wasn't Jeeves's fault! 

HAN: Your Pokedex's name is Jeeves? 

ASTER: Yeah. 

Han thought for a moment. 

HAN: Your Pokedex is named after a butler? 

Anya and Kellaya giggled and snickered. Aster felt annoyed and frustrated. 

ASTER: I didn't name it. The Pokemon licensing center named it. 

ANYA: (giggling) It's still a dumb name. 

ASTER: Oh, shut up. 

Bulbasaur extended his vine whip, and grabbed a cup of tea, giving it to Han. The nice gesture surprised him.

ASTER: You see Han, each Pokedex has a security system so only its owner can use it. When someone else uses mine, it sticks to the person's hand using electric beams. But most people don't hold Pokedex's right up to their faces, and that's why you got knocked out. Sorry. 

HAN: Yeah, ok. (Aster noticed that Han hadn't been paying attention, and was watching Bulbasaur the whole time, since he passed Han the tea) You really trained your Bulbasaur well!

ASTER: I don't think of it as training. It's more like cooperation. We're the best of friends. 

BULBASAUR: (patting Aster on the back) Saur! 

HAN: You like to be friends with your Pokemon? Me too! All my friends treat their Pokemon like weapons. I've never known anyone else who wanted to be friends with their Pokemon. 

ASTER: (grabbed Han's hand and shook hands) Well then, I'm glad to have met someone who does. 

Han smiled as he shook hands. Anya was getting bored at how slow the scene was moving, and also annoyed by too much friendliness in this scene, feeling like she's gonna puke from all the friendliness. :( Anya wasn't surprised at all that Aster has already become friends with Han. She knew Aster was really good at making friends. Although, to her, this wasn't very necessary right now. She just wanted to get going.

Meanwhile, Kellaya has noticed a strange device standing in the corner of the room. She's seen it only once before: at Saffron's Pokemon Center. It's the Storage & Trade computer. 

KELLAYA: Wow! You have a Storage & Trade computer in your house? 

ANYA: No way! I thought only Pokemon Centers could own those! 

HAN: My family and all my friends families live way to far away from any Pokemon Centers, so my dad convinced the Pokemon League to let us keep one in our house. Now all my friends use it to store their Pokemon. It's also wired to all the Pokemon Centers in the world. 

Aster started listening very intently when Han mentioned the Pokemon League. 

ASTER: Your dad convinced the Pokemon League? So he must've met the Elite Five, didn't he? 

HAN: He says they only talked once, over the phone, but they were all really cool & nice. That's how dad described them. 

ASTER: (daydreaming) Wow. I'd like to meet them one day. I heard that one of them might be my idol…

ANYA: Well, anyway, if you don't mind, I'm gonna use your storage unit to store one of my Pokemon, and replace it with a Meowth I caught this morning. 

ASTER: (stopped daydreaming) YOU CAUGHT A MEOWTH THIS MORNING?!!! 

ANYA: (tauntingly) Yes, and if you didn't spend all morning writing letters, you probably would have caught one too! 

ASTER: (depressed, anime style, with the dropped head and giant teardrop and everything :) ) Awwwwww! 

HAN: See, your friend is just like everyone else I know. They just store their Pokemon without giving it a second thought. I only have two Pokemon, Weedle and Metapod, but if I had more, I don't think I could just trade or store any of them. They're my friends. 

ANYA: Well, it's not like I'll never use my stored Pokemon ever again! But I've been training my Raticade for a while now, and he got really strong, so I wanna store him and use my Meowth. 

HAN: Well, I guess that's ok. (sips his tea) Anyway, I got so excited earlier because I was wondering if you could do me a favor. 

ASTER: Favor? 

HAN: Well, the other kids make fun of me because I treat my Pokemon like friends. One kid in particular, Jake, is a real jerk! He considers himself a Junior Trainer Male, and he always beats up the Pokemon owned by us bug catchers. I need a real trainer like you to show him he's really not so great! Can you do it Aster? 

ANYA: HEY!!! HOW COME YOU'RE ASKING HIM?!!! I'M A WAY BETTER POKEMON TRAINER THAN HE IS!!! 

ASTER: (tauntingly) You wouldn't have done anybody a favor anyway, so what are you complaining about?! 

ANYA: (quietly to herself; peeved) Wouldn't hurt to ask. 

KELLAYA: Do it, big brother! You could kick that other kids but at a Pokemon match! 

ASTER: Well...I dunno...I've never even met him. Why would I just want to get revenge on some kid I've never met? 

ANYA: Then just consider it a Pokemon battle you doofus! Just battle him! It'll help your training and make your Pokemon stronger. 

Aster just sat quietly for a moment as everyone else stared at him. Just then, Anya has a realization. 

ANYA: (a little shocked) Don't tell me you've never considered the possibility that you might have to battle someone other than Kellaya or me! 

ASTER: Well...I just never thought about it. 

ANYA: (yelling) WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU?!!! THAT'S WHAT POKEMON TRAINING IS ALL ABOUT, YOU STUPID MORON!!! 

HAN: You've never battled anyone before? 

ASTER: Sure I did! I battled this one guy named Phos! 

ANYA: Oh, that was just to save Kellaya and your Rock Pokemon!! He was a psycho and it wasn't an official battle! You've never battled a stranger before! You've never battled simply for the sake of battling!! 

ASTER: Well... 

Anya grabbed Aster by the wrist. 

ANYA: Well, now here's your chance! Go be a hero! Go stop this evil Junior Trainer Male! (still holding his wrist, she ran out the door, dragging poor, screaming Aster behind her. Bulbasaur ran after them) 

ASTER: (in mid air, at high speed) HEY! WAIT A MINUTE! YOU'RE JUST FORCING ME BECAUSE I INSULTED YOU A MINUTE AGO, ARE'NT YOU?! 

ANYA: (whispering) Right on, buddy! See, you're a smarter trainer already!

Anya charged into the fields, pulling Aster along with Bulbasaur close behind. Han and Kellaya, still in the house, were dumbfounded at what just happened. 

HAN: Are they always like this? 

KELLAYA: Yup! But I wouldn't worry about it! This is when they're at their best! C'mon, let's follow them! They can't lose! 

Kellaya and Han ran out the door. 

New Setting: Just North of the farms of Route 5, at about 11:15 a.m. A huge cloud of smog is heading straight for the farms. Suddenly, it abruptly stopped, and the wind began to blow the smog away. When the smog cleared, its cause became clear. A motorcycle gang, filled with rough and dangerous punks. One of the Punks turned to another. 

PUNK: Hey boss, I'm starvin'!! When are we gonna get our grub?!! 

BOSS: Don't worry. I've been in this area here before. There's some farms just South of here. We'll get food from the farmers. 

PUNK: But what if they don't just hand it over? 

BOSS: They will. They'd better. If they don't, we'll show them what happens when we don't get our way. 

The Motorcyclists drove of toward the farms. 

Pokemon 10

#7 "The World of Trainers" Part 3: Battling

Setting: On an intersection of two dirt roads amongst a large group of farms on Route 5, at about 11:15 a.m. On this intersection, a crowd has gathered. In the middle of this crowd, a heated Pokemon battle, between Jake, a Junior Trainer Male, and another local bug catcher, has just ended with the dismal defeat of the young Bug Catcher. Jake stood triumphantly in the middle of the crowd, yelling, gloating, and making an all around idiot of himself. 

JAKE: HA HA HA!!! Not one person in this whole pathetic little town could defeat me in a battle!!! NO ONE!!! You're all losers!!! 

BUG CATCHER 1: HEY! YOU BIG JERK! 

BUG CATCHER 2: DON'T INSULT US, YOU LOUSY BLOWHARD! 

BUG CATCHER 3: YEAH!! THIS ISN'T A TOWN!! IT'S JUST A REGIONAL COMMUNITY OF FARMERS!! 

The first two Bug Catchers stared at the third one in disbelief. There was a moment of silence. The third Bug Catcher didn't know why the other two starred at him. 

BUG CATCHER 3: (confused) What? 

BUG CATCHER 2: Why are you talking about the town? 

BUG CATCHER 3: He got the definition wrong. 

BUG CATCHER 1: What does THAT have to do with anything? Didn't you notice he called us losers? 

BUG CATCHER 3: Well, yeah, but I think the definition of where we live is more important. I like my home.

A moment of silence. 

BUG CATCHER 1: You are so stupid. 

BUG CATCHER 3: What?! 

JAKE: IF THERE IS ANYONE ELSE HERE WHO IS DAREING ENOUGH TO CHALLENGE ME, LET THEM SPEAK NOW!!! 

ANYA: (from far away) HE IS!!! 

Suddenly, the crowd opened up to let Anya into the battle circle, dragging poor, defenseless (and obviously wimpy! {) ) Aster along with her. Bulbasaur followed close behind. 

ANYA: (dropping Aster into the battle circle) This young Pokemon trainer challenges you! 

JAKE: Is this true?! 

ASTER: Um...well...sure, ok. 

JAKE: You sound unsure of yourself! 

ASTER: (pointing to Anya) Well, this girl just sort of dragged me into this and... 

Anya hit Aster in the stomach to shut him up. ;) 

ANYA: Don't let his moronic appearance deceive you! He only acts like a doofus all the time to trick his enemies in times of battle. 

ASTER: I WHAT?!!! 

ANYA: (whispering) Just play along, dummy! 

ASTER: (whispering) Why are you doing this to me? 

ANYA: (whispering) Don't worry, I'm just messing with ya! A girl can have her fun, can't she? Besides, I'm sure you'll beat this guy. You're an ok trainer. 

She gives a little anime peace sign. :) 

Aster felt all warm inside after that, and turned to Jake. 

ANYA: (thinking) Well, that tricked him.

ASTER: Hi! I'm aster, a Pokemon Trainer from Vermilion City! Wanna battle?! 

JAKE: Uh...I already challenged you. 

Aster got his head straight. 

ASTER: Oh...yeah. Well then, Go Bulbasaur! 

BULBASAUR: BULBA! 

Bulbasaur ran out into the playing field, while Aster observed from behind. Jake pulled a Pokeball of his belt and enlarges it. 

JAKE: I've battled so many Bug Catchers today, many of my Pokemon are weakened severely! Only two of mine are still at peak performance! So why don't we battle using only two Pokemon each? 

ASTER: (glad) OK! I'm ok with that! 

ANYA: (tauntingly) Of course you are! Other than Magikarp or your Rock snail, you only have two good Pokemon! 

ASTER: (whispering to Anya) Quiet, you! 

JAKE: (throwing his Pokeball) This will surely be a challenge for that Bulbasaur of yours! GO JYNX!!! 

The Pokeball landed on the ground opening, and released an electric energy data signal that materialized into Jynx. Aster realized he never saw one of these before, so he pulled out his Pokedex, Jeeves. 

ASTER: Jeeves, analyze. 

JEEVES: Jynx. Female. Level 25. Type, Ice, with other psychic and normal abilities. This Pokemon combines its ice and psychic skills to defeat its enemies. Its most deadly attack is its "Lovely Kiss" attack, which can paralyze opponents. 

JAKE: Your Pokedex's name is JEEVES? 

ASTER: Yeah. So? 

JAKE: Your Pokedex is named after a butler? 

Anya laughed a little. Aster heard her and got REALLY mad. 

ASTER: (screaming) I DIDN'T NAME IT!!!!! THE POKEMON LISCENSING CENTRE NAMED IT!!!!! 

ANYA: (thinking) ALLRIGHT! Now he's psyched! 

ASTER: BULBASAUR!! LEECH SEED!! 

BULBASAUR: BULBA! SAUR!! 

Bulbasaur launched a leech seed at Jynx. It clinged on and began growing vines, trapping the enemy. 

JAKE: Nice try! JYNX, GET RID OF THOSE VINES!! 

Suddenly, Jynx began glowing a bright blue. Then, the Leech Seed and its vines lifted off of her, and tore into many small pieces. Aster and Bulbasaur were shocked! 

JAKE: Those weak vines won't harm a psychic! JYNX, DOUBLE SLAP!! 

Jynx came at Bulbasaur with a Double Slap attack. But Bulbasaur isn't pathetic. He only got slapped twice before holding off Jynx's next slap with a vine whip, and then jumped straight in the air to get away from Jynx. 

ASTER: BULBASAUR, VINE WHIP!! 

Bulbasaur tried to quickly hit Jynx with a Vine Whip attack, but Jynx reacted quickly and slapped the Vine Whip away. She then hit the on-coming Bulbasaur with a strong Pound attack, bashing him to the ground. Bulbasaur got up again, but it looked like Jynx was preparing another psychic attack. Aster became worried. 

ASTER: (to Jake) Um...if I used a different Pokemon instead of Bulbasaur, could I…like…do that? 

JAKE: No! That would count as one loss for you! However, if you pulled your Pokemon out now and accepted your one loss, you could still use your Bulbasaur in a later battle. 

Aster looked at Bulbasaur again, struggling. 

ASTER: Well then...BULBASAUR, RETURN! 

BULBASAUR: (confused) A-SAUR?!!! 

ASTER: Don't worry, Bulbasaur, you'll battle again. But I need you to take a break for now while I come up with a strategy. Jynx is tough! 

JAKE: (pulling out his Pokeball) JYNX, RETURN!! 

Reluctantly, Bulbasaur ran back to Aster, while Jynx materialized back into his Pokeball. Jake put it away and pulled out another one. Aster pulled out his Pokeball with Hitmonchan inside. 

JAKE: (throwing his Pokeball) GO NIDORINO!!! 

The ball released its energy that materialized into a Nidorino. 

ASTER: A Nidorino? (pulling Jeeves out) 

JEEVES: Nidorino. Male. Level 21. Type, Poison, with other Normal and Fighting qualities. The evolved form of the male member of the Nidoran family. The horn on its head is its main weapon. Because of its short height and high speed, it is difficult to capture in the wild. 

ASTER: (throwing his Pokeball) GO HITMONCHAN!!! 

Aster's Pokeball landed, releasing the lightning speed fighter Hitmonchan. (Note from Squeakgator: if my fanfic wash an Anime, this is where the cool fighting music would kick in, no doubt! ;) ) Aster politely waited as Jake analyzed it with his Pokedex (nice guy!).

JAKE: OK NIDORINO!! START OF WITH A POISON STING!! 

ASTER: HITMONCHAN, USE AGILITY!! 

Nidorino tried to hit Hitmonchan with his poisonous horn, but Hitmonchan zipped and quickly dodged it using his Agility. Nidorino tried again, but Hitmonchan dodged a second time! The two of them just kept on trying and dodging until Hitmonchan's speed was incredibly high. Hitmonchan held in his growing energy, till he was near ready to burst!

ASTER: NOW HITMONCHAN!! COMET PUNCH!! 

After one more dodge, Hitmonchan ran right at Nidorino and used his Comet Punch. He hit him more than a dozen times in one second and blew him sky high. He repeated the attack a second time, injuring Nidorino significantly, and throwing him in the air again.

ASTER: NOW FINISH IT HITMONCHAN!! 

Hitmonchan understood the command. Before Nidorino had a chance to even hit the ground, Hitmonchan revved up his fist, got it really hot, and hit his opponent with an explosive Fire Punch! The blast was so intense, the crowd had to shield their eyes from the light! Nidorino fell to the ground, defeated. 

Jake called it back. 

ASTER: ALLRIGHT!!! WAY TO GO HITMONCHAN!!! 

The two of them high-fived!

…and Aster didn't realize Hitmonchan's gloves where still blazing hot, as Aster burned himself and screamed like a girl, waving his hand in the air. ;) Anya laughed some more.

JAKE: DRAT!!! Well, that's one victory each. Just one more fight! (threw a Pokeball) FINISH YOUR WORK JYNX!!! 

Aster, Bulbasaur, and Hitmonchan watched as the now familiar Jynx returned to the battle circle. Aster contemplated (and put on a band-aid {) ). 

ASTER: (to himself) Hitmonchan's a fighter, so that won't be any good against a psychic. I'd better go with Bulbasaur again. (turning to his friend) Don't worry Bulbasaur. I have an idea this time. 

BULBASAUR: Bulb-a-saur!!! (he ran out into the field) 

JAKE: Going back to that loser?! I pity you!! 

ASTER: We'll just see who loses!!! BULBASAUR, GROWL!! 

Bulbasaur growled at Jynx. Unfortunately, Jynx just yawned it of. 

ASTER: (quietly) Wait for it Bulbasaur, wait for it…

JAKE: JYNX, DON'T WASTE TIME!! JUST FINISH HIM OF WITH A LOVELY KISS!! 

The Pokemon Puckered up and came at Bulbasaur (Note from Squeakgator: kind of creepy when you think about it! ;P ). 

As Jynx flew at him, Aster snapped into action

ASTER: NOW BULBASAUR!! VINE WHIP THE GROUND!!! 

BULBASAUR: Bulba? 

Bulbasaur was, at first, confused, but then figured out Aster's plan. With all his might, he slammed his whips on the ground! The force of the hit caused a shock wave that shook the ground and lifted all the dust into air, making a big dust cloud. In a second, Jynx couldn't see anything. She looked around, frightened, when Bulbasaur dropped in from behind with a powerful air Tackle! He then kept on Vine Whipping again and again…

until Jynx slapped away a vine whip and grabbed Bulbasaur!

JAKE: NOW JYNX, THE LOVELY KISS!! 

ASTER: NO BULBASAUR!! FIGHT BACK!! 

Jynx tried to kiss Bulbasaur, but he quickly slapped her in the face. Then, in a surprise move, Bulbasaur grabbed Jynx, and head butted her! Jynx seemed dazed, but not hurt, so he head butted again. That time, she fell over, defeated. 

Han and Kellaya had just arrived. 

JAKE: I...lost? I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!!! (depressed and sobbing, he retracted Jynx and left) 

HAN: Aster won?! ALLRIGHT!! GO ASTER!! 

The crowd began applauding. Aster, Hitmonchan, and Bulbasaur felt great. Anya realized she just make him famous.

Which made her seem less impressive.

Which made her annoyed!

HAN: (to the crowd) See? HE treats his Pokemon like friends and look at how they won! It's just like I told all of you, friendship with your Pokemon is the best way to go! 

BUG CATCHER 1: NO WAY! I think his victory was just a fluke! 

BUG CATCHER 2: Yeah! If he's so great, let's see if he can beat me! 

BUG CATCHER 3: AND ME! 

The Bug Catchers all pulled out their Pokeball's. Aster soon realized he was surrounded by kids wanting to challenge him, while he knew he didn't have any healthy, available Pokemon! He retracted his Hitmonchan. 

ASTER: Um...I'm kinda tired. I don't think I can battle anymore. 

BUG CATCHER 1: WHAT? YOU CAN'T REFUSE A BATTLE CHALLENGE!! 

BUG CATCHER 2: YEAH!! WHAT ARE YOU, YELLA?!! 

ANYA: (interrupting) Maybe HE is, but I'M not!! I can take the lot of ya!! 

ASTER: (sarcastically) Oh, gee, thanks for making me look like a wimp. 

ANYA: You ARE a wimp, you second-rater! I'M the queen of battling out of the two of us!

ASTER: Can't argue with that.

ANYA: C'mon! I can take all of you! I'll accept the next challenge that comes my way!! 

VOICE: In that case, I'll challenge ya! 

Everyone turned to look at the voice. The crowd went silent from shock when everyone realized that the voice was coming from a punk in a biker gang! Everyone stared as the disgusting bikers approached the battlefield. All the bug catchers knew the motorcycle gang's reputation for violence, theft, and causing trouble, so everyone was too scared to even run away. The guy in the front, who seemed to be the boss, starred straight at Anya. 

BOSS: We just came down here, hopping to find us some grub, but we weren't expecting a chance to have a Pokemon battle as well. But now it seems like this little girl here has just dared us! 

ANYA: (worried) Well...I...uh... 

ASTER: (tauntingly) I believe this one is yours, Anya! (he turned to leave) 

ANYA: WHAT?!!! YOU'RE JUST LEAVING ME HERE? Hey, this is because I dragged you into this mess in the first place, isn't it?! 

ASTER: (whispering) Right on, buddy! See, you're a smarter Pokemon Trainer already! (he and Bulbasaur ran off) 

BOSS: (to Anya) So, you ready babe?

ANYA: Uh... 

Pokemon 10

#7 "The World of Trainers" Part 4: The Bikers

Setting: At the crossroads between some farms on Route 5, at about 11:25 a.m. A large crowd of kids and Bug Catchers watched as the leader of a Motorcycle Gang approached the battle circle where Anya now stood. Han and Kellaya are also in the crowd watching. 

KELLAYA: Who the heck are they? 

HAN: They're a motorcycle gang! They've been stealing food from our farms for years! Your friend made a big mistake accepting a Pokemon battle with them! If they don't beat her Pokemon to a pulp, they'll get really mad and just take her money, or beat her up, or beat up all of us and take our food, or something! They've done this before! 

KELLAYA: Oh man! We've got to do something! 

HAN: Like what?! What can we do?! Maybe we could do something if we had more Pokemon. We need your brother! Why did your brother just run away like that? 

KELLAYA: Aster would never just run away selfishly. I'm sure he just went to re heal his Pokemon or something! 

HAN: Well, without him, Anya doesn't stand a chance against these guy's. 

KELLAYA: I know, but...WAIT A MINUTE! Is there a field somewhere near where you live? 

HAN: A field? 

KELLAYA: Yeah, it's important! 

HAN: (pointing) Uh...sure. That way. But why... 

KELLAYA: Gottagobye! (she zooms off) 

HAN: Now why's SHE running away? 

Meanwhile, the boss of the Biker gang pulled out a Pokeball to battle Anya. 

BOSS: Let's see if you can handle my power!! GO SCYTHER!!! 

The Pokeball landed and released an Electric Energy Data Signal that materialized into a Scyther. Anya pulls out her Pokedex Dexatron and pointed it at the Pokemon. A small holographic image of a Scyther appeared floating over Dexatron as it talked. 

DEXATRON: Scyther. Female. Level 35. Type, bug, with other flying, normal, and psychic qualities. This flying bug Pokemon has two razor sharp blades, which can be extremely hazardous in battle. It also becomes enraged when it sees the color red. 

ANYA: A level 35 bug. I don't have anything that strong, so I'll need a Pokemon type that's strong against bugs. Like...fire! (she pulled a Pokeball off her belt and threw it) I CHOOSE CHARMANDER!!! 

Anya's Charmander appeared in the battlefield. 

CHARMANDER: Char! Char! 

BOSS: A Charmander?! What can that little twerp do to Scyther? SCYTHER, JUST FINISH IT OF QUICK WITH A SWORD DANCE ATTACK!! 

SCYTHER: (preparing) SCAIIIII-THUUUUUURR!!! 

ANYA: SHOW'S WHAT YOU KNOW! ALL THAT EXHSAUST MUST BE CLOGGING THE EMPTY SPACE IN YOUR HEAD! CHARMANDER, EMBER ATTACK!!! 

The Scyther begins to spin, getting faster and faster, but Charmander just waved his tail at him. Flames flew of his tail, hitting the spinning Scyther. When the flames touched Scyther, he freaked out! :) The flames were so hot on Scyther's skin, that he has to stop, drop, and roll! (safety first! :) ) Everyone began laughing at this embarrassing display, enraging the Biker boss. 

BOSS: NOBODY MAKES A FOOL OUTTA ME!! SCYTHER, SLASH THAT LITTLE WIMP!! 

Scyther was hurt, but obeyed the command non-the-less. He got up and headed for Charmander. 

ANYA: CHARMANDER, LEER AND SCRATCH!! 

As Scyther charged toward Charmander with his blades ready to slice, Charmander began starring at the on-coming Scyther. Scyther didn't know what the little guy was doing, and became just a little confused. 

Too bad though, because he spent so much time thinking about it, his defense dropped! That's when Charmander jumped in with a strong scratch attack! He knocked the Scyther down to the ground, defeated. 

ANYA: ALLRIGHT!! I WON!! 

BOSS: (recalling his Scyther) THIS ISN'T OVER YET, GIRLY!! (he pulled out another Pokeball) GO WEEZING!!! TAKE OUT THAT LITTLE CREEP!!! 

The Weezing instantly materialized out of the Pokeball and Tackled Anya's poor Charmander! In one quick hit, he was knocked out and defeated! 

ANYA: HEY! THAT SURPRISE ATTACK WASN'T FAIR!! (pulling out a Pokeball) CHARMANDER, RETURN!!! (to herself) So useless! (he went back into his Pokeball as Anya pulled out another one) This idea is risky, but I may as well try it. GO MEOWTH!!! 

Everyone was surprised when Anya sent a Meowth out to battle with this dangerous Weezing. Han was just as confused as anyone, and he walked over to Anya. 

HAN: Um...don't you think you should use a stronger Pokemon? 

ANYA: No, I think it's wiser to save my stronger Pokemon for when I really need their help. Right now, I'll just use Meowth to weaken that sucker. 

HAN: But he could get really hurt against a Weezing! 

ANYA: Well, you have a machine at your house that can re-heal him!

HAN: It doesn't bother you if Meowth gets hurt?!! 

ANYA: Oh, get lost! You're starting to bother me! (she pulled out her Pokedex) Dexatron, what attacks does a level 18 Meowth have? 

DEXATRON: Checking. (thought about it for a moment) Attacks: Scratch, Growl, Bite, and PayDay, all normal attacks. 

ANYA: (putting Dexatron away) OKEY DOKEY MEOWTH!! START OF WITH A SCRATCH ATTACK!! 

MEOWTH: MEEEE-YOWTH!! 

BOSS: WEEZING!! SMOKE SCREEN!! 

WEEZING: WEEeeEEZ-ING!!! 

Weezing sprayed out a Smoke Screen attack that darkened the entire battlefield! Meowth couldn't even get a chance to Scratch in the thick fog as he looked around just to find out where he was. Weezing couldn't be seen, which seriously worried Meowth. 

Suddenly, he sensed something coming! 

He leaped in the air just in the nick of time and narrowly avoided getting crushed by a tackling Weezing. In mid air, Meowth found a safe place to land, outside of the Smoke Screen. 

ANYA: MEOWTH, TRY YOUR PAYDAY ATTACK!! 

MEOWTH: MEEEEEE-YOWWWWTH!!! 

Meowth arched back, ready to attack! 

Suddenly, he turned around, and hopped on Anya, giving her a hug. {) Then it jumped off her, gave Han a pat on the back, and headed for the crowd. Anya was furious! 

ANYA: MEOWTH, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!!! GET BACK IN THE FIGHT!!! 

At that, she put her hands in her pockets, and suddenly realized that all her money was gone! 

ANYA: HEY!!! HE PICK-POCKETED ME!!! 

HAN: (checking his pockets) AHHHHH!!! HE TOOK ALL MY MONEY TOO!!! 

Meowth quickly zoomed by the crowd of kids and the gang of bikers. Everyone felt a little lighter, so they all checked their Pockets. 

GIRL 1: HEY! MY WALLET'S GONE! 

BOY 1: MY MONEY! 

BOY 2: MY PURSE! 

BOY 1: You have a purse? 

PUNK: EY!! HE TOOK ALL MY CASH TOO!! 

Meowth quickly ran back into the battlefield, where he gathered all the money he stole. Pushing it all together into a big huge ball of coins, he took a big swing, and chucked it at Weezing! The big ball of money knocked him one right in the head, startling him. While Weezing tried to gather his balance, Meowth jumped in and Bit him! And then, after letting go, with one quick stroke of his paw, gave him a Scratch attack that finished him off! Weezing fell to the ground, defeated. 

But, by that time, no one cared. They were all angry at Anya. 

KID 1: Your Pokemon took all our money!! 

ANYA: Well, don't blame me! I didn't know that's what the PayDay attack was! 

KID 3: You don't know your own Pokemon attacks?!! 

ANYA: Well, I just caught him!! 

HAN: (innocently) Told you, you should have used a different Pokemon. 

ANYA: Oh, yeah right, like you knew my Meowth was a clepto! 

PUNK: Just what kind of a lousy trainer are you?!! 

ANYA: (getting angry) LOUSY?!!! I'll have you know that I am Anya Fever, of the Pokemon Family Fever's!!! My family is the most famous Pokemon associated family of modern time! 

There's a big pause. 

CROWD: (simutainiously) Never heard of it. 

ANYA: (stewing in anger) Ingrates. 

KID 2: HEY!! We're supposed to be mad at you!! We want our money back!! 

ANYA: Then go ahead and take it; it's all over the ground. 

BOSS: YOU WON THAT BATTLE WITH OUR STOLEN MONEY!! 

PUNK: LET'S RUN HER DOWN!!! 

The whole Biker Gang revved up their engines. 

ANYA: Uh oh. 

HAN: Um...maybe we should run. 

ANYA: Not maybe. Definitely! RUN!!! 

The whole crowd of kids started screaming and ran off in random directions. Unfortunately, the Biker Gang was only headed in one direction: Straight for Han and Anya! 

Pokemon 10

#7 "The World of Trainers" Part 5: Together

Setting: On the wide-open grassy hills, just East of the farmland on Route 5, at about 11:45 a.m. It took her quite a while, but finally Kellaya managed to reach the field she has been searching for. Quickly, she pulled out one of her Pokeball's and released Tangela. 

Tangela took a quick look around, confused as to why he was released for no reason. 

TANGELA: Tang-la? 

KELLAYA: Tangela, I have a big problem. There's some really scary guys who look bad and smell worse! I guess that means they're bikers. Anya could really be in trouble, and I don't know where Aster is! But I have an idea, and I'm going to need your help! 

Tangela, of course, gladly agreed to help his best friend without hesitation. Kellaya was overjoyed, and bent down to give her best friend a hug. 

KELLAYA: Oh Tangela, I knew I could count on you! (she let go) Now here's the plan! Look over there! 

Kellaya pointed out to the next hill, where Tangela squinted to get a better look. At first, it looked like an ordinary grassy hill, until he noticed it! There was a large flock of Spearow resting in the grass! 

KELLAYA: Ok. Now I want you to attack those Spearow, until they get really mad and start chasing after you, got it? (Note from Squeakgator: Uh oh. Where have we seen this before?! :) ) 

TANGELA: (shocked and confused) TANG-LA?!!! 

KELLAYA: Don't worry! I have a foolproof plan! You'll be fine! Now get to it!

Reluctantly, Tangela started heading for the Spearow, getting braver and braver as he prodded on, until... 

KELLAYA: Oh, and if they don't peck you to death, try to come back in one piece, ok? 

Tangela sighed. :) 

New setting: Somewhere among all the farms on Route 5, at about 11:45 a.m. The motorcycle gang has been trying to run down Anya and Han for some time now. The two kids have managed to keep their distance so far, but soon the Motorcyclists got way to close. 

ANYA: (crying) WAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!! THIS ISN'T FAAAAAIR!!!!!!!! I'M TOO YOUNG AND PRETTY AND HEREDITARILY RICH TO GET RUN OVER!!!!!!!! 

HAN: WILL YOU SHUT UP ALREADY?!!! YOU HAVE POKEMON, USE THEM!!! 

ANYA: BUT THIS IS TO HAAAARD!!!!!!!!! I'LL LOSE!!!!!!!!!!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!! 

HAN: WHAT KIND OF LAME-ASS TRAINER ARE YOU?!!! 

ANYA: WELL, AT LEAST I KNOW MY LIMITS, AND THIS IS ONE OF THEM!!!!! AND IF YOU'RE SUCH A GREAT TRAINER, JUST USE YOUR POKEMON!!! 

Those words started to echo in Han's mind as he realized his Weedle and his Metapod wouldn't stand a chance against a gang of ruthless bikers. He began to wonder just what kind of a trainer he really was. 

Then, the flashbacks kicked in. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

KELLAYA: Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't see you there. Who are you? 

HAN: I'm Han. (gloating) I live on the Northwest farm and I'm a master bug catcher of these parts! 

ANYA: Master? Trust me, you've got a long way to go. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

HAN: Anyway, I got so excited earlier because I was wondering if you could do me a favor. 

ASTER: Favor? 

HAN: Well, the other kids make fun of me because I treat my Pokemon like friends. One kid in particular, Jake, is a real jerk! He considers himself a Junior Trainer Male, and he always beats up the Pokemon owned by us bug catchers. I need a real trainer like you to show him he's really not so great! Can you do it Aster? 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

PUNK: LET'S RUN HER DOWN!!! 

HAN: Um...maybe we should run. 

ANYA: Not maybe. Definitely! RUN!!! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

As he thought on the subject Han grew more and more depressed, till he shed tears. 

The lead biker was directly behind them. Suddenly, he did a wheely and was ready to drop down on them. 

BOSS: SAY GOODBYE TO YOUR FACES, KIDIES!!! 

ANYA: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!! 

VOICE: Hit-mon-CHAN!!! 

Out of no where, Hitmonchan jumped in to the rescue and slammed the motorbike to the ground, before getting to work on the other bikers. The whole gang stopped, and tried to physically attack him, but Hitmonchan was to quick for them. Han felt like he should help somehow, but realized Hitmonchan was trying to show Anya and him that they should get away while he was distracting the biker gang. He didn't want to leave him, but he didn't have much of a choice either. The bikers where far to powerful for them. 

They ran of. 

Over the next hill, Anya and Han found Aster and Bulbasaur. 

ANYA: (really angry; picked up Aster by the neck and smacked him around a little) WHERE THE HECK WERE YOU?!!! 

ASTER: OWW!!! I was getting my Pokemon re-healed! What's the big deal?! 

ANYA: YOU LEFT ME TO HANDLE THOSE PSYCHOS' ON MY OWN!!! THE NEXT TIME YOU DO THAT, I'M GONNA FEED YOU TO MY TENTACRUEL!!! 

ASTER: HEY! I COULDN'T DO ANYTHING WITH THE POKEMON I HAD!! THEY WERE INJURED!!! 

HAN: Don't yell at him Anya! He just saved our lives! 

ANYA: (still angry) No, Hitmonchan just saved our lives! 

ASTER: Yeah, and if we don't go help him, there might not be any of him left to thank! We'd better hurry! 

Anya quickly ran back down to where Hitmonchan was single handedly taking care of the bikers. Aster also started to run, but stopped when he realized that Han wasn't going anywhere and ran back to him.

ASTER: Hey, c'mon Han, we have to hurry! 

HAN: I can't go help. I don't have any Pokemon. 

ASTER: I thought you said you had a Weedle and a Metapod. 

HAN: I do, but what can they do? They're weak. And it's my fault they're weak. I didn't train them well enough. I'm not a Pokemon trainer. I'm not even a good bug catcher.

There's a moment of silence. 

HAN: Anya was right. I'm no master. I didn't even try to stand up to those bikers. Or Jake. I got you to fight Jake for me. I can't even fight my own battles. I don't deserve my Pokemon. 

There's another moment of silence.

ASTER: Y'know, when I first started out, know one believed that I could be a Pokemon master. Kellaya, Anya, my mom…they all told me I'd fail, and I almost felt like giving up. But then I met Bulbasaur here, who told me that he wanted to be the worlds greatest Bulbasaur, but the other Bulbasaur didn't think he could do it. We're a lot alike. That's why we're friends. I soon realized that if you're ever going to make it as a Pokemon trainer, you can't do it alone. Did you catch Metapod, or did he evolve from a Caterpie? 

HAN: Caterpie. 

ASTER: Well, there you go! You're obviously friends with your Pokemon, or else Caterpie wouldn't have evolved. You knew that I would have an easier time beating Jake than you could because I had some really good Pokemon, and that was also a sign that everyone needs help from friends sometimes. And running away from those bikers was the smart thing to do at the time, because only you and Anya where there. It's better to work as a team rather than alone. You CAN win, if you're never alone. There are always friends, whether they're humans or Pokemon. Like your Weedle and Metapod. 

Just then, Han had a flashback, to when he talked to aster back at his house. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

HAN: You really trained your Bulbasaur well!

ASTER: I don't think of it as training. It's more like cooperation. We're the best of friends. 

BULBASAUR: (patting Aster on the back) Saur! 

HAN: You like to be friends with your Pokemon? Me too! All my friends treat their Pokemon like weapons. I've never known anyone else who wanted to be friends with their Pokemon. 

ASTER: (grabbed Han's hand and shook hands) Well then, I'm glad to have met someone who does. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Han left his flashback, now trusting Aster, his friend, fully. He COULD do this!

HAN: (enthusiastically) All right. Let's get to it! 

ASTER: Excellent! Now, what... 

ANYA: (from the other side of the hill) HELLO!!! ANYONE COMEING?!!! WHERE ARE YOU DUMMIES ALREADY?!!! 

Moment of silence. :P

HAN: Y'know, I'm beginning to really hate her. 

ASTER: I already do. 

They both ran to the fight. 

On the other side of the hill, Hitmonchan and Meowth were doing their best to stand up to the Bikers, who weren't using Pokemon but instead were fighting on their own. Unfortunately, despite the fact that Hitmonchan and Meowth have been doing pretty well so far, they were getting weak. Fast! Anya looked worried, until Aster, Bulbasaur, and Han came to the fight. 

ANYA: IT'S ABOUT TIME YOU GOT HERE!!! WHERE WERE YOU?!!! 

ASTER: (pulled out a Pokeball and enlarged it) Oh shut up. (threw it) GO RAILSNAIL!!! 

HAN: (pulled out a Pokeball and throws if) GO WEEDLE!!! 

Instantly, the balls opened to release the energy signals that became Railsnail and Weedle. 

Unfortunately, Railsnail materialized in mid-air at high velocity. He didn't know what he was doing there…until he saw he was headed straight for the Biker boss's head! 

RAILSNAIL: (freaked out) RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIL!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

BOSS: (seeing the on-coming Pokemon) AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Railsnail bonked him right in the head, which wasn't any good for either of them. The boss got knocked over and Railsnail felt dizzy (and the writer had a good laugh {) ). 

Weedle was having better luck though. He got a Biker with his spike and filled him with poison, effectively knocking him out. Railsnail fell to the ground, dizzy (but still cute :) ) before Aster recalled him. 

ANYA: THAT'S WHAT YOU USE YOUR POKEMON FOR?!!! A PROJECTILE?!!! 

ASTER: Not usually, but in this case, yeah. Well, anyway, it's your turn Bulbasaur. 

BULBASAUR: Bulba! 

Bulbasaur sprung into action! With more force than ever before, crying out a violent battle cry, he tackled the first punk, and vine whipped two more, quickly defeating them. Then, he saw that Weedle was having trouble against a punk trying to step on him, so he quickly ran to the rescue. Bulbasaur extended a Vinewhip, and pulled Weedle to safety. Then, working together, Bulbasaur flung Weedle right at the punk as Weedle poisoned the punk with his spike. He was knocked out, and Bulbasaur let go of Weedle. The two were quite proud of their teamwork. 

Unfortunately, the Biker gang wasn't giving up. And with one quick blow of a plank of wood from a violent punk, Weedle was sent flying. 

HAN: OH NO!! WEEDLE RETURN (Weedle was recalled in mid air. Han pulled out his other Pokeball) That means I only have one left. GO METAPOD!!! 

ANYA: METAPOD!!! WHAT CAN HE DO?!!! 

HAN: I...I don't know, but he's all I have left. 

ANYA: (to herself) Oh man, this is gonna end badly! 

BOSS: A Metapod? Man, how pathetic can that little dip get? All he can do is sit there! (revs up his Motorbike) I think I'll be nice for a moment and put him out of his misery. 

In an instant, the boss drove right for Metapod, ready to run him over! Aster and Anya were worried, but just then, Han knew what to do! 

HAN: METAPOD, HARDEN!!! 

Before the boss reached him, Metapod sprung into action, and began to harden his outer shell into almost a crystal state. By the time the biker hit Metapod, he was already so stiff that it was like trying to crush a solid rock. The bike flipped over! The biker boss, getting up, saw his gang keeling over from minor poison stings, rolling on the ground from punches! These people used to feed his gang, but now, all the farmers' kids were just laughing at them! They were a joke. He didn't understand what happened. He got extremely, threw his bike to the ground, ran to Metapod, and began repeatedly crushing the poor Pokemon with his combat boots as hard as he could. 

BOSS: (kicking; enraged) I CAN'T STAND IT!!! WHY?!!! WHY?!!! WHY CAN'T WE JUST TAKE ALL THESE PEOPLE'S FOOD?!!! WHAT ARE YOU PEOPLE DOIN' TO US?!!! WHY?!!! 

And with one last crush of his heel, he felt shards under his boots, and realized he just managed to crack Metapod's shell! With an extra furious kick, Metapod got punted through the air, spilling shards of his crystal shell all over the ground. 

To the kids, everything seemed to suddenly go silent. Han was in tears as he ran to Metapod. 

HAN: NOOOOOOO!!! (grabbed Metapod) METAPOD!!! CAN YOU HEAR ME?!!! METAPOD!!! (Metapod slowly closed his eyes. Han was sobbing) Metapod.......don't die...please... 

Han knelt down and cried as Aster and Anya's Pokemon battled on. Aster and Anya themselves could only watch. There was nothing any of them could say. Anya just stood there. Aster became so petrified, he dropped to the ground, just starring.

HAN: (holding Metapod's shell close, while he cried) He was...my first Pokemon... 

…

It was strange that his tears somehow reacted with Metapod's body. But, in a moment, Han's tears began to glow and spread all over the Pokemon. (Note from Squeakgator: Actually, if it happened in Pokemon, it wouldn't be so strange, really)

ANYA: (the first to notice) LOOK!!! 

Suddenly, a blinding flash exploded from inside of Metapod's body. Aster snapped out of it. Han didn't understand. 

HAN: WH...WHAT?!!! 

ASTER: I THOUGHT HE WAS DEAD!!! 

ANYA: HE'S NOT DEAD! HE'S JUST EVOLVING!!! 

Indeed, a figure with wings rose out of the shell, as Metapod evolved into Butterfree. Han was overjoyed as Aster used his Pokedex. 

JEEVES: Butterfree. Male. Level 16. Type, bug, with other flying, psychic, grass, normal, and poison qualities. The evolved form of a Metapod, it is famous for being one of the earliest fully evolved Pokemon a beginner trainer can achieve. 

HAN: Metapod! You were ok! You just evolved...into Butterfree...for me! (giving him a hug) I'm so glad!!! 

ANYA: Um...hate to break up this touching moment, but THERE'S STILL A WHOLE LOT OF DANGEROUS BIKERS TO TAKE CARE OF!!! 

HAN: Oh! Right! BUTTERFREE, STUN SPORE NOW!! 

BUTTERFREE: FRE-E-E-E!! 

Amazingly, Butterfree flew over the battle scene and released a Stun Spore attack! Hitmonchan, Bulbasaur, and Meowth quickly got out of the way as the spore covered the entire Motorcycle gang, paralyzing them!

BUTERFRE: Free-e-e-e! 

PUNK: Hey! We can't move! 

BOSS: We'll show you, you little dweebs! NO ONE STOPS US FROM DOIN' WHAT WE WANT!!! 

ASTER: I think its time we said goodbye…Bulbasaur style! 

BULBASAUR: BULBA-SAUR!!! 

With one powerful swing of his vine whips, the Biker gang was completely blown away.

ASTER: ALLRIGHT!!! WE SAVED THE TOWN!!! 

BULBASAUR: SAUR!!! 

ASTER: And it's all thanks to you Han! And your Pokemon! I told you, you could do it! 

HAN: Thanks Aster! And thank YOU, Butterfree! 

BUTTERFREE: FRE-E-E-E! FRE-E-E-E!! 

The whole gang felt great! And everyone was happy now that they were all safe. But while congratulating each other, they suddenly realized that someone was missing. Then they found her: Kellaya, and Tangela to, were both standing on top of a hill, looking down at the rest of the gang. They looked beat! 

HAN: HEY KELLAYA! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! 

ASTER: YEAH, YOU MISSED THE WHOLE SHOW! 

KELLAYA: Wh...where are all the bikers?! 

ANYA: Thanks to Han and his new Butterfree, they're all gone now! Blown sky high! 

KELLAYA: Oh. (pause) Then...we're all in big trouble. 

ASTER: Uh...why? 

KELLAYA: Well, I thought you guy's might need some help, so me and Tangela enraged a flock of Spearow and got them to follow us here. We were hopping they could take out the Bikers, but now… 

ANYA: SPEAROWS?!!! 

KELLAYA: Well, yeah, so...RUN!!! 

FLOCK OF SPEAROW'S: SPEEEE-ROW!!! 

A huge Flock of Spearow lifted up from behind the hill and charged at the whole gang. Kellaya and Tangela ran for cover as Anya pulled out a Pokeball. 

ANYA: (throwing her Pokeball) GO TENTACRUEL!!! 

Tentacruel materialized out of the Pokeball, and Anya ducked under her huge seven-foot body. 

ANYA: Quickly! Hide behind her! 

ASTER: YOU'RE USING TENTACRUEL AS A SHIELD?!!! 

ANYA: YOU USED YOUR ROCK POKEMON AS A PROJECTILE!!! 

ASTER: Oh yeah. Well...I DIDN'T REALLY WANT TO!!! 

KELLAYA: MAYBE WE COULD ARGUE ABOUT THIS SOME OTHER TIME?!!! HMMM?!!! 

All the kids and Pokemon hid behind Tentacruel as the Spearow pass over her. Some of the Spearow didn't see Tentacruel in time, so they slammed right into her. Tentacruel grew more injured over time! But while hiding, Aster realized that the Spearow that are knocking into Tentacruel were also getting hurt, giving him an idea! He pulled out a Pokeball. 

ASTER: POKEBALL, GO!!! 

Aster threw a Pokeball at one of the slightly confused Spearow and it got absorbed into the ball. The ball closed and fell to the ground as it shakes...and flashes...shakes...flashes... shakes...flashes... and then it rests.

ANYA: You're catching Pokemon now? 

ASTER: That's the life of a Pokemon trainer! Right Kellaya?! (pulling out another ball) POKEBALL, GO!!! 

Aster threw the ball at another Spearow which looked dizzy, and he caught it as it shakes...and flashes...shakes...flashes...shakes...flashes...and then it rests. 

After that, the Spearow flock flew off. Anya recalled her Tentacruel and her Meowth. Aster recalled Hitmonchan, Kellaya recalled Tangela, and Han recalled Butterfree. 

KELLAYA: I thought I was helping. I'm sorry. 

ASTER: It's ok. After all, I caught two Spearow!! 

ANYA: Yeah, Spearow that got hurt from flying into Tentacruel. 

ASTER: You're the one who pulled him out! And besides, you would've done the same if you just thought about it first! 

ANYA: Humf! I would never degrade myself to catching Spearows!

ASTER: Yes you would, you liar!

ANYA: Would not!

ASTER: Would to!

ANYA: WOULD NOT!

ASTER: WOULD TO!

ANYA: WOULD NOT!!  
ASTER: WOULD NOT!!  
ANYA: WOULD TU…I hate you!!!

VOICE: Are the bikers gone yet? 

Everyone turned to see a large group of kids come out of hiding. 

ASTER: (pointing to Han) Yup! They're all gone, and it's all thanks to this little guy right here! 

HAN: ME?!!! 

BUG CATCHER 1: WOW!!! You got rid of those guys all by yourself? 

HAN: Well... 

ASTER: HE SURE DID! Him and his Butterfree! 

ANYA: HEY! I ALSO... 

ASTER: (whispering to Anya) Shh! Quiet! 

BUG CATCHER 2: YOU HAVE A BUTTERFREE?!!! HOW DID YOU GET A BUTTERFREE?!!! 

BUG CATCHER 3: Tell us!!! Tell us all about it!!! You must be an amazing trainer!!! 

HAN: I am?!!! 

BUG CATCHER 1: LET'S HEAR IT FROM HAN, THE HERO OF OUR TOWN!!! 

BUG CATCHER 3: Well, it's not really a town, it's... 

CROWD: (simutainiously) SHUT UP!!! 

The crowd of kids grabbed Han on their shoulders as they carried him away, talking and cheering. Meanwhile, Aster, Anya, Kellaya, and Bulbasaur stood behind. 

ANYA: Y'know...we did help a little in defeating that gang! 

ASTER: Yeah, but we can get fame when we get to the Pokemon league. He needs this fame now. It's important to him. 

KELLAYA: Looks like you made a new friend you'll be writing letters to. 

ASTER: Yeah, I guess so. 

ANYA: Well, some Pokemon battles, escaping a maniac biker gang and avoiding a wild flock of Spearow, is one heck of a way to start the day. So, are we moving on, or what? 

ASTER: Are you KIDDING? There's an entire community here, filled with bug catchers! And it's only noon! Battling here can really improve my Pokemon's level of experience! C'mon Bulbasaur! 

BULBASAUR: Bulbasaur! 

The two of them ran off. 

KELLAYA: Man, catching two Spearow's must've gone to his brain. 

ANYA: It's probably not because of that. It's probably all the excitement we had today. Or, maybe, he's just dumb. But now I'm just glad he's changed for the better. Now he can battle other people without fear. And, quite frankly, I'm in the mood for a good battle to! (ran off) HEY! WAIT UP ASTER! 

KELLAYA: Hey, wait for me! (ran after them) 

Well, it looks like our young heroes have experienced an adventure like no other! And they've only barely begun their journey! Who knows what adventures await them, on the road ahead! 

to be continued...in Pokemon 10 #8! Coming Soon!


End file.
